


12 Months

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Friendship, Ghoul, Ice, Ice Skating, Months, Picnic, Rain, Romance, Snow, Spring, Summer, Winter, fall - Freeform, frost - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a dull moment in the Quinquers household.</p>
<p>(Haise Sasaki x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for the view!
> 
> This is hopefully going to be a set of 12 different drabbles, with one for each month of the year.
> 
> I hope I kept the characters in character. Please let me know what you think!

Prompt: Browning Leaves

"Sounds like somebody's talking about you," you called over to Sasaki from the kitchen, hearing him sneeze again.

"What?" he asked, looking up from where he was reading a book on the sofa. He was wearing his ridiculous round glasses and had a blanket over his shoulders.

It was the first day of autumn, which also happened to be a Sunday. You had gotten up early, awoken by the warmth of the sun's rays.

"They say that when you sneeze somebody is talking about you," you explained, checking the cinnamon biscuits in the oven. (You had promised Saiko some a while back.) 

"Ah. I think it's probably just an end of summer cold," Haise returned and you heard the rustling of paper as he marked the place in his book and set it down on the table.

You merely hummed in response, sliding your hands into the large oven gloves and sliding out the tray of biscuits while feeling the heat of the inside of the oven on your face.

"I can't believe it's already autumn again," you said after a moment of silence, looking out at the browning trees.

"I agree. It's unbe-leaf-able," was his response. You looked up from what you were doing and glared, unimpressed.

"Sorry... But I thought it was punny," Sasaki chuckled lightly, scratching his head.

"It's not. It's pun-demonium," you replied with a smirk.

"That's my line," Haise shot back playfully and you ducked as a pillow came sailing past you and proceeded to thud to the ground. You picked it up and threw it back, grinning when you heard a satisfactory thump, followed by an indignant grunt.

Picking two cans of iced coffee out of the fridge, you tossed one to Haise and then collapsed onto the sofa next to him, feeling slightly stiff from standing at the counter for such a long time.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure," you replied, leaning closer and flicking his forehead.

"Hey..." He protested.

"That's what you get for making so many puns."

"Oh, so it's a pun-ishment- Ow!"

You had flicked his forehead again. Haise rubbed the place you had flicked, looking at you like a kicked puppy.

"Don't make that face," you ordered. "It doesn't suit you."

He changed his expression and glared at you, or tried to. The effect was rather comical and over exaggerated.

You deadpanned. "What's that expression?"

"The Sasaserious."

You grabbed a pillow and hit him 'gently' around the head with it.


	2. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh... These are really fun to write actually. It's quite relaxing just writing a short Drabble tbh. I hope you enjoy! (^O^)/

Prompt: Leaf Fight

A cheeky grin plastered itself across your face and you trotted through the park beside Sasaki. The pair of you had been to the grocery store to stock up on food and sweets, and most importantly coffee to prepare for the cold winter months and both of you were carrying a bag full of supplies. 

That left one of your hands free however and, under the pretence of bending down to tie your shoe lace, you grabbed a handful of dried leaves, snuck up behind Sasaki as inconspicuously as possible and without warning dumped the whole lot in his head.

"HEY!"

"That's what horses eat," you cried over your shoulder, while darting away through the trees.

"Get back here," Haise called good-naturedly, starting after you. He scooped up a handful of leaves as he ran and attempted to throw them at you, though at that moment the wind changed and the dried leaves blew right back into his face.

You began to laugh so hard that you had to stop running and bent over, clutching your stomach. "You'll... Have to... Do better... Than that!" You teased between laughs.

A moment later an entire armful of leaves were dumped on your head, catching in your hair and slipping into your jacket and hood.

"HEY!"

"That's what horses eat!" Sasaki shot back your earlier words and jumped gracefully out of range as you picked up another handful of leaves and send them flying at him. Unfortunately, the wind picked up again at that moment and you were rewarded with a face full of leaves and uncontrolled laughter from Sasaki.

"Why you- Get back here!" You shrieked, racing after the taller male, scattering golden autumn leaves as you went.


	3. November

Prompt: First Frost

There were many things you were prepared to do, but admitting the person who had warned you beforehand to wear a coat that you were cold was not one of them.

You wished you had listened to Haise's advice now. It was absolutely freezing and all you were wearing over your t shirt was a hoodie.

Frost glittered on the grass and bare trees in the morning sun and the pavements were all coated in a thin layer of ice, making the simplest of actions (including walking) hazardous.

You trod carefully, trying to step in the areas in which the ice had already either melted away or been worn away, though unfortunately your current worn down trainers were not the most grippy shoes.

You let out a sharp exclamation as one of your feet suddenly slid away from underneath you and you shot forwards, holding your hands out to prepare for impact, only to be met with something much warmer and softer than the icy pavement.

Cautiously, you opened an eye. Your arms had instinctively grabbed into the nearest thing, which happened to be Haise and your arms were currently wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly, so as not to let you fall. 

"If you wanted a hug, you should have just said so," came the teasing reply.

"Shut up Haise and help me stand up," you muttered into his back, embarrassed, but unable to move for fear of falling over again.

"About that..."

You glanced down at your feet. "Shit," was all you said.

The pair of you were standing on a thick patch of ice, with the only thing supporting you both being the opposite forces of you leaning forward on Haise and Sasaki leaning back into you. 

"Now what...?" You muttered, your grip on the half-ghoul tightening subconsciously.

"Icy the problem," came the reply.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" you sighed. "Listen, maybe if I move my feet slowly..."

Carefully you tried to manoeuvre yourself forwards onto your feet. Inch by inch...

At that moment, Haise's feet slipped out from underneath him due to your weight shifting and with a startled outburst, he fell backwards and the pair of you were left sprawled in a heap on the icy pavement.

"I feel like we're on a... slippery slope," Sasaki joked.

"Ba dum tss," you answered sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finally got all caught up with the manga this morning... I can't wait to see what happens!
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. December

Prompt: Christmas Preparation 

"Um... (F/n)?"

"Go ahead Haise. Just say it."

"When I said you could do the decorations... I didn't think you meant you would be decorating yourself."

"Sh-shut up! Just help me already," you grumbled.

While attempting to untangle a large box of Christmas lights which you had found in the storage cupboard, you had somehow managed to get yourself tangled up in the unruly tangles of wire as well.

"Ehh... Maybe I'll just leave you like that for now. You'd make a nice lamp, (y/n)," Sasaki grinned, before hopping swiftly out of smacking distance.

"Oi! Get back here!" You protested, took a step forward, stepped on one of the wires and fell flat on your front. Sasaki sweatdropped and moved sheepishly forward.

"Sorry, (y/n)... I didn't think," he apologised.

"Whatever, just help me out of this," you mumbled into the floorboards.

"Sure, stand up for a second."

You complied, standing stiffly up and standing with your arms and legs stretched out, allowing Haise to start gently unwrapping you.

"You know," he spoke as he worked. "I don't know if I should sit underneath the tree this year because I am a gift to you guys or at the top because I am a star."

You couldn't help but smile. "I think your ego's dragging you down the way."

There was a few more moments of silence before you spoke again. "By the way Haise..."

"Yes?"

"You're touching my chest."

"What!?" Sasaki jerked away from you and ducked his head in an apology, while waving his hands frantically out in front of him. "I'm so sorry, (y/n)!"

"... Are you really?"

"Y-yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be revising... I have so many important exams coming up... But writing is way more fun tbh. ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> I hope you liked!


	5. January

Prompt: Snow Day

It was around eight that you got a call from Akira, letting you know that due to extreme conditions, you weren't required to come into work that day. With an outcry of excitement, you had thanked her, hung up and raced up to Sasaki's room.

"Haise!" you called thought the door, while knocking.

There was the rustling of bed clothes and then a panicked exclamation of: "Aah! I forgot to set my alarm!"

"No matter! Akira just called." You called back. "She said we don't have to go in today because of the snow!"

You almost jumped in fright as the door opened immediately, revealing Sasaki, who was still in pyjamas and with a terrible bed head. "What, really?" 

You followed him over to the window and looked out at the world outside, which was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Tiny snowflakes still whirled through the air, with heavy storm-clouds promising heavier snow to come. The pair of you grinned at each other.

A moment later in the next room, Urie was awoken by the thundering of feet and an outcry of "Last one out's a rotten egg!" Followed by: "The 'yokes' on you (y/n)!"

Irritably and muttering to himself, he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his ears.

'What, are they children?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just really like egg jokes. They *crack* me up. I find them eggcellent.
> 
> See you neggst time! :'D


	6. February

Prompt: Ice Skating

"I've never done this before..." You said unsurely, while clinging onto the side of the ice ring, your skates threatening to slip out from underneath you at any moment.

"Yer gonna be fine!" Shirazu assured you, slapping you firmly on the back.

You squealed and clung tighter to the side of the ice ring. "This was a terrible idea..." You muttered, looking around self-consciously at all of the others skaters who seemed to glide effortlessly along the ice.

"Well, either way, Tooru's enjoying himself," Sasaki answered from beside you, glancing over at the other boy, who was speeding gracefully around and between other skaters, leaving them in the dust.

"Who knew?" You wondered in amazement. "Tooru is full of hidden talents."

"Wish I could say the same about Saiko..." Shirazu muttered, glancing over at where the girl was lying on her back in the middle of the ice, seemingly not even trying to move until someone skated over and pulled her back up.

"Well (f/n)... You want to give it a try?" Haise asked, offering you a gloved hand.

You sighed and gave in, reaching cautiously out for his hand with your own. Slowly you pushed yourself away from the edge. With your legs wobbling, you glanced up at Haise with a look that said: 'Now what?'

"Erm. According to Tooru, you move your feet out like this to get moving," he explained, uncertainly moving his skates backwards and forwards. You snorted.

"What?" Haise exclaimed, sounding indignant.

"You look like a duck," you giggled.

Shirazu made a small amused chocking sound from behind you and you could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh really! Well you look like a grizzly bear with all of those jackets," Sasaki retorted, though he was grinning as well. 

You punched him lightly on the arm, temporarily forgetting that you were on the ice.

Your feet slipped underneath you and you fell forwards into Sasaki, instinctively wrapping your arms around him, unbalancing him. There was a moments silence before the pair if you realised that neither of you could move without unbalancing the other further.

"This position feels oddly familiar," Sasaki sighed.

You groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really should start revising, but...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sasaki is such a cutiepie tbh.


	7. March

Prompt: First Warmth

That Saturday it was almost ten o'clock by the time you got up. You got dressed slowly and brushed your hair drowsily before heading into the living room.

The atmosphere was fairly relaxed. Only Tooru and Haise were even up and about. Urie, you assumed, must have gone out, Saiko wasn't even awake yet and Shirazu was already dozing on the couch again. 

One thing, however, caught your attention. You rushed over to the window to confirm what you had seen.

"The sun is out! The sun is out!" You cried out excitedly, clapping your palms together cheerfully.

"Whose come out...?" Shirazu muttered, having been rudely awoken by your calls.

"It's sunny! It's actually sunny!" You told him.

Sasaki eyed the window doubtfully. "I don't know... It's probably still cold out," he told you. Tooru nodded in agreement.

"There was frost on the ground this morning..." He explained.

"Nonsense!" You exclaimed. "I bet it's all warmed up by now!"

Gleefully you strutted over to the door and began to pull your shoes on. After a moment of struggling with the laces, you jumped up eagerly and swung the door open.

"See you later!" You called, closing the door behind you with a click.

"(F/n), wait!" Sasaki called after you, but it was too late. Your shoes were already thudding away against the floorboards of the corridor outside.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tooru asked anxiously.

"She'll be back," Shirazu yawned, before closing his eyes again and dozing off once more.

Sure enough it was less then ten minutes later by the time the front door swung open with a slam, jolting Shirazu awake from his nap again.

"It's freezing!" You exclaimed loudly. Shirazu winced and rubbed his temples.

"What did I tell you, (f/n)," he grumbled, irritated at having been woken up a second time within the last quarter of an hour.

"We did warn you," Sasaki agreed, looking up from his book.

"Yeah... I guess you did," you replied with a sigh, looking guiltily down at your feet. Then you snapped your head back up again. "And that's why I'm taking your jacket!"

"Wait what. (F/n)!" Sasaki began, but you had already grabbed his trench coat and pulled the door loudly shut behind you, running away down the hall. 

"Aaaand there she goes," Shirazu murmured, settling back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the support! I'm really happy that I've got people reading this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy! \\(^o^)/


	8. April

Prompt: Blooming Flowers

"It looks like a scene from a shoujo manga out here," you observed, glancing around the part at the many blooming cherry blossoms. "Hey Haise! They're settling in your hair!"

He reached up and attempted to brush them out, though they were instantly replaced by more. It was literally raining with pink petals. 

"You too (y/n)!" he chuckled, reaching down and attempting to ruffle them out of your hair. 

"Whaaat?"

"You look like a flower fairy," Sasaki added for good measure.

You smacked his arm. "You look like a pudding head," you then retorted. "Oh wait I forgot. You are a pudding head."

Haise put the back of his hand dramatically to his forehead, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "You wound me, (y/n)!"

"Oi! I'm gonna leave yer behind!" Shirazu called from a few metres away.

"Wait!" You called out, starting off after him. "Don't leave me with the pun monster!"

You hadn't calculated the effect of the damp petals on the ground however, until your foot slipped out underneath you and you fell backwards.

Luckily something broke your fall. Or rather someone. You looked up and came face to face with an upside down Sasaki.

"Inverted pudding," you mumbled dreamily.

"I'm going to drop you," Sasaki joked.

"Please don't!" You shrieked playfully with a grin, jumping away and picking up a handful of cherry blossoms. Then you proceeded to throw the lot at Sasaki.

"(F/n) used cherry blossoms!" You giggled. "It was super effective!"

"Petal kagune go!" Came the response from Sasaki and you were showered with pink flowers.

It wasn't long before petals were being flung this way and that. Both of you dodged, jumped and scooped up more petals as you went, tossing them in the others general direction until both of you had cherry blossoms stuck all over both of your hair and clothes. 

Meanwhile Shirazu had made it back to the edge of the park, before realising that Sasaki had the car keys.

"Idiots," he cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one up! I'm so glad that so many people have left kudos on this. It's really encouraging. \\(//∇//)\
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. May

Prompt: Picnic

"I'm so glad we decided to have lunch outside," you sighed happily, sitting cross legged on the blanket out over the grass, munching happily on your food.

"(F/n), don't you think you should lay off those doughnuts?" Haise asked. He was sitting next to you, drinking a can of cool iced coffee.

"What are you, my mum?"

"Doughnut tempt me."

You proceeded to hit him over the head with an unopened pack of doughnuts.

"Leave some for me," Saiko whined, sprawled out over the carpet on your other side, like a cat.

"Both of yer are comin' on a run later," Shirazu ordered, sitting opposite you. Cue groans from both you and Saiko.

"I'll come too if you want," Tooru offered kindly, who was sitting across from Haise, next to Shirazu. You grinned gratefully at him and handed him a large doughnut, which he stared at, looking mildly terrified by its gigantic size.

"That reminds me... Where'd Urie run off to?" You asked.

Shirazu shrugged. "I dunno. Said he was gonna train or somethin'."

"Huh. He's missing out on the doughnuts," you replied. "Oh well. More for me I suppose."

"At 'yeast' he's taking his training seriously," Sasaki broke in. You waved a doughnut threateningly in his direction.

The group of you then sat in silence for a while, munching on food or drinking coffee, while watching children, high school pupils and couples walking around you in the park. Two children ran by with ice cream at some point.

"It's been ages since I've last had ice cream," you commented lazily, having stretched out into your back in the warm sun.

"What after all those doughnuts?"

"Shut up Haise, you're already on your fifth can of coffee."

"Touché," he grinned.

"Well," you chirped, rolling to your feet. "Who wants an ice cream?"

"Me," Saiko replied instantly, raising her hand slightly.

"Well, if yer offerin'..." Shirazu added guiltily.

"Only if it's okay," Tooru finished.

"'Kay then! Last one there pays! Now's your chance for that run Ginshi!"

"Wait, hang on a second!" Shirazu yelled after you, having processed what you had just said. Then after a moments hesitation he jumped to his feet as well and sprinted after you, yelling all the way.

"Get back here! That's cheating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad it's finally weekend. I'm exhausted! ε-(´∀｀; )
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! ^^


	10. June

Prompt: Beach Day

"Hey Tooru!" You called, running across the warm sun in your bikini over to where the boy was reading the book under the shade of a large umbrella.

"Y-yeah? What's up (y/n)?"

"Help me with my suncream, will you?" You replied, flopping down on your front onto the towel next to him. 

"Me? Are you sure?" he spoke, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah, you're the only one I trust with this job," you said, glaring pointedly at Sasaki who was sitting nearby.

"That was one time," he protested as Tooru began to gently rub the soothing cream onto your back.

"I'm not going to risk having 'property of Haise' burned onto my back again," you retorted. "Do you know how long it took me to clear up that misunderstanding with Akira?"

Sasaki scratched the back of his head, looking sheepishly out towards the sea, where Saiko was floating around in an inflatable ring while tossing a beach ball lazily back at Shirazu.

After a moment Tooru finished rubbing the cream across your back and you got up, feeling relaxed and warm.

"Thanks Tooru, you're a life saver."

"You're welcome (y/n)."

"Now, where was I... Oh yes, I'm going to- Haise."

"Yes?"

"What is that?" You asked, though it was more of a statement then a question. 

"A waterpistol. Why?" 

"And why do you have waterpistol?"

"..."

"..."

"So I can do this?"

Your eyes widened as Sasaki's hand pulled the trigger, but you were too late to dodge and could only watch helplessly as the water shot glistening through the air and splashed you full in the face.

There a few seconds of complete silence. Then you began to tremble and your hands formed into fists. Your hair hid your eyes in shadows.

"Um... (F/n)?" Tooru asked anxiously.

"Haaaaaissseeeeeee!" You growled, your voice growing steadily louder.

Down in the water, Saiko and Shirazu looked up from tossing beach ball back and forth in time to see Haise dashing along the beach at high speed, with you hot in his trail. The poor half-ghoul was desperately shooting behind himself at you with the water gun, but you dodged easily and thundered after him, arms outstretched.

"What are they doing?" Shirazu asked exasperatedly. Saiko shrugged and the two returned to throwing the beach ball back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! I'm running out of ideas... I hope this was okay!
> 
> I'm really looking forward to summer this year. :'D It feels like it's been cold forever.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	11. July

Prompt: Summer Showers

Grimly you stared out through the glass doors of the building, checking your watch tiredly.

It was Friday evening after work, so why were you in such a bad mood? Simple. It was raining outside. Heavily. And to make matters worse, you had forgotten your umbrella.

You had been standing here for a few minutes now, waiting for the rain to stop, and yet it showed absolutely no sign of letting up.

Only yesterday it had been warm and the sun had been high and bright in the blue sky, without a cloud in sight. And today it was absolutely pouring from a grey, cloudy sky in thick glistening drops of rain.

You were brought of your internal grumbling by a cheerful voice: "(F/n)!"

You turned around to see Sasaki trotting towards you, lifting a hand in greeting. You smiled at him, relieved. Surely he would have an umbrella?

"I'm surprised you're still here," he told you as he came up next to you.

"Yeah... I kind of forgot to bring an umbrella. I wasn't expecting it to rain today," you explained glumly.

"Ah," said Sasaki.

"What?"

"That makes two of us."

You almost fell to your knees. "How are we going to get home?" You whined childishly.

"It's a mist-ery," Haise returned.

You rolled your eyes, too tired to go chasing after him this time. Both of you stared out of the door for a moment before Sasaki spoke again: "I know!"

"Uh oh," you interrupted.

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"You're going to ask me to make a run for it aren't you?" You said drily.

"Only a short bit!" 

You leaned towards him and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! I wasn't planning on it being a long one! Just to the cafe around the corner," Haise protested.

Your attention perked at this. "A cafe?"

"Cafe :re. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope."

"Between you and me," Sasaki continued, leaning in close. "My nose kagune is never wrong."

"Between you and me," you replied, leaning in even closer until your noses almost touched. "You're a pudding head."

"Hey!"

You grinned. "Okay then, lead the way!"

Removing your thin summer jacket, you draped it over your head the pair of you held open one of the double doors each and Haise yelled to be heard over the wind: "Ready?"

You nodded in confirmation and the pair of you sped out into the rain, allowing the doors to swing shut behind you. Akira watched the two of you exit the building in bemusement and muttered something under her breath before turning back to her unfinished work.

Meanwhile the pair of you had rounded the corner at the end of the street. Already your thin jacket was drenched and raindrops dropped through onto your head.

"How much further?" You yelled at Sasaki.

"It's that place over there!" He shouted back, pointing at a coffee shop a few houses down. 

"Race you!"

The two of you made it across the rode and ducked into the entrance of the cafe at almost the exact same time, each of you grabbing a door handle and ripping it open.

In a flurry of dripping and coats the two of you stumbled into the coffee shop, breathing heavily. You gasped for air and leaned forwards with your hands on you knees.

The few other customers who were in the cafe looked up, either in amusement, surprise or irritation as the two of you panted in unison.

"Table for two?" A calm voice spoke, interrupting your thoughts.

You looked up and came face to face with a girl around your own age. She had dark shoulder length hair and wore a graceful, yet sad smile is n her features.

"Touka-senpai!?" You exclaimed immediately. Both she and Sasaki looked startled.

"(F/n)...?" she replied, blinking in pleasant surprise. You nodded vigorously. Haise looked back and forth between you.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked. 

"We went to the same high school!" You explained excitedly. 

Touka gave a soft chuckle, holding a slender hand up to her lips. 

"I almost forgot. We used to be on the same track team didn't we?"

You turned to Haise, pointing at yourself with your thumb. "Meet the ace of the track team!"

"Only after I quit, I seem to remember," Touka told you in a polite tone, though there was a playful undertone.

"Yeah, but we don't talk about that," you said with a pout. Touka laughed softly at your antics, holding a hand up to her mouth. Sasaki chuckled quietly by your side.

"Well," Touka said after a moment. "How about a coffee on the house? For old times sake?"

"Senpai!" You exclaimed, your eyes practically sparkling. "Let me hug youuuu!"

"Wait (y/n)!" Sasaki cried out, but it was too late and you had flung yourself at your old friend. "You're soaking..." He finished lamely.

"WAAH! I'm so sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I didn't feel like this flowed as well as some of the other ones. But I'm almost there! Only one more left to go. (^O^)/
> 
> Tbh I think I'll write more like this set at a later date though, because it's been fun and the quinquers are really fun to write about!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. August

Prompt: Barbecue

"I call dibs on the first burger!" You grinned, throwing a hand up in the air.

"No fair! I asked first!" Saiko whined, sprawled on the warm grass under the shade of a tree, waving a gameboy in your direction.

"Only if you let me have a go at that otome game!" You called back.

"No way! You'll mess it up!" She protested, clutching it to her chest.

"Nuh-uh!"

The six of you, as well as Akira had taken a well deserved day off at the end of summer, before the autumn months began to roll in again. Even Urie had been persuaded to to join you in the park, as long as you allowed him to sketch in peace, and there was an overall relaxed atmosphere, something that was rare in the life of a ghoul investigator.

"I think Shirazu should get the first one," Sasaki intervened, flipping one of the sausages with a spatula. "After all, he was the one who persuaded Akira to let us do this." 

"No persuasion was necessary, I assure you," Akira spoke for the first time. She was sitting neatly on a cloth which had been spread across the grass, while reading a book which looked like a mystery novel. 

"Fine, fine!" You answered, playfully sticking out your tongue at Sasaki.

Tooru came up to the group a moment later, holding a large shopping bag full of cool drinks. "They were doing an offer on lemonade," he explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nope! Toss me one!" You told him cheerfully.

Tooru fished one of the cans out of the bag and threw it gently at you in a high arc, before handing a can of iced coffee to Sasaki and a bottle of cool water to Akira.

Relieved, you opened it with a hiss and took a large gulp. You sighed in relief. "So good..."

"Oi Sassan," Shirazu broke in, who had been helping with the barbecue. "What do yer want to do with these ice creams?"

"Oh yeah. I guess we should eat those first," he agreed. "They'll be cream-ated in this weather."

"Ice cream at your terrible jokes," you threw back immediately.

"You're so cold, (f/n)!" Sasaki joked right back at you.

"Yer givin' me a headache!" Shirazu complained.

"Oh dear, I guess I'd better eat your share of the ice cream then," you smirked, taking the opportunity to slip them out of his grasp and dash away with them.

"Oi! Get back here!"

"So lively," Akira commented, sounding vaguely disapproving. 

"Haha! They're always like that," Haise answered cheerfully, and then added after a moment: "First burger's ready."

"Shirazu and (f/n) are all the way over there though..." Tooru said worriedly, looking out across the park to where Shirazu was steadily gaining ground on you.

"Oh well. Could you give this to Saiko?" 

"Y-yes! I'm on it!"

A loud squeal made itself heard in the background. 

"Sounds like he caught her," Akira observed. Sasaki winced audibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! All twelve months! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) I wasn't sure if I would manage it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and left kudos and comments! It really makes writing worthwhile. :)
> 
> I will do my best to write more for these cutiepies because this was really fun!
> 
> Thanks again!! (^O^)


End file.
